vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls is the tenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the tenth episode of the series overall. Summary TAKING BACK POWER — As the French Quarter Prepares for its annual celebration of the Casket Girls Festival, Cami suffers through as Davina attempts to free her of Klaus' mind compulsion. Elijah and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Klaus sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once it's known that Davina is missing, Sophie gets in on the hunt to track her down. Meanwhile, Hayley is forced to make a tough decision after receiving an unexpected phone call, and Rebekah sets her own plan in motion when she enlists the help of someone from Marcel's past. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Shane Coffey as Tim *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Co-Starring *Annika Pampel as French Casket Girl *Nicholas Hayner as Handsome Guy Trivia *Antagonists: Davina, Sophie, and French Quarter Coven. *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson. *In this episode, Klaus is incapacitated for the second time total in the series when Davina uses her magic to force him to partially transform into a wolf before snapping his neck. This also marks the first time that anyone has managed to snap Klaus' neck, magically or otherwise. *Elijah and Marcel work together for the first time on screen. *Rebekah developed a new alliance with Davina, who like Rebekah, has been manipulated and used by the men in her life, specifically Klaus and Marcel. *Sophie tells Hayley that if she helps her to complete the Harvest, then she will undo the curse on Hayley's family, which keeps them stuck in their wolf forms. **Sophie mentioned that it was her bloodline that cast the curse in the first place. However, though it was confirmed that her relative Brynne Deveraux technically cast the curse on the Crescent Wolf Pack, it was revealed that she was being possessed by Céleste Dubois at the time and was not in control of her body. *Rebekah is shown speaking French in this episode when she rescues the Casket Girls in flashbacks from the 18th century. *Davina and Tim were poisoned by Klaus in this episode, and both of them were killed as a result. However, since Marcel, who predicted such action on Klaus' part, forced Sabine to cast a protection spell on Davina, she was resurrected shortly afterward. Unfortunately, since Marcel didn't know about Tim's involvement, he was unable to have him magically protected as well. **It was also established in this episode that there are some poisons that cannot be cured by vampire blood, as Josh and Rebekah fed both Davina and Tim their blood with no success. According to Klaus, he chose this poison for that very reason. *Davina took her anger out on Klaus and Elijah by snapping Klaus' neck and forcing Elijah to choke on the innocent blood he had consumed over the years. She also yelled at Marcel for his betrayal, but he was neutralized by Rebekah before she could punish him as well. *It is revealed that Hayley is from the Crescent Wolf bloodline and that Sophie's bloodline put the curse on them. **However, it is clarified by Jackson in Crescent City that Hayley is a descendant of the Labonair Family, which is one of two distinct bloodlines that make up the Crescent Wolf Clan. *Cami learns that Kieran has been aware of the supernatural goings-on in New Orleans for decades and has been hiding it from her. *Davina has grown so strong that she can fight the Original Vampires as if they were common vampires, as demonstrated when she forced Klaus to partially transform and snapped his neck before forcing Elijah to regurgitate the "innocent blood" he has consumed in his life. The only witch previously capable of this kind of magical feat was Bonnie Bennett, who at the time was empowered by the spirits of one hundred witches, and later by Expression magic; however, in both cases, Bonnie simply caught them off guard. **It is worth noting that both Davina and Bonnie only possessed this sort of empowerment temporarily and are likely no longer a challenge against the Original Vampires. **It was confirmed in Après Moi, Le Déluge that Davina's immense magical power came from the fact that she was imbued with the powerful magic of all four Harvest girls at the time. While Davina is still a powerful witch in her own right due to her status as a Harvest girl, she no longer possesses the devastating power following the completion of the Harvest ritual. *Davina learns about the Garden and what Marcel does to those that betray him from Rebekah in this episode. *This episode introduces the first witch on witch confrontation when Sabine and her witch cohorts attempt to capture Davina at St. Anne's Church. Despite Davina being outnumbered, she was still able to easily kill all four witches by telekinetically snapping all three witches' necks simultaneously. However, since Sabine cast a protection spell on herself, she was resurrected shortly afterward. Body Count *Tim - Poisoned; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Davina - Poisoned; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (resurrected due to Sabine's protection spell prior to her death) *Two French Quarter Coven witches - Snapped necks; killed by Davina Claire *Sabine Laurent - Snapped neck; killed by Davina Claire (resurrected by her own protection spell prior to her death) Continuity *Sophie appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, an absence of four episodes. *So far Camille has been compelled by both Marcel and Klaus at different times. *Davina magically removes the mind compulsion placed on Cami by Klaus. This is second time Davina has forcibly removed a vampire's compulsion. **The first time she did this was to Josh in Bloodletting. *Tim was last seen in Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine was last seen in Bloodletting. *Thierry Vanchure was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *Josh and Rebekah mention the Original vampire bloodline rule, in which the permanent death of an Original vampire will cause the death of every vampire who has been sired by them or their progeny. **This rule was discovered in The Vampire Diaries' Season Three episode The Murder of One after the death of Finn Mikaelson. *Agnes was mentioned. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***Cami's Apartment ***The Garden ***St. Anne's Church ****Davina's Room **The Woods **Mikaelson Mansion Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of November 8, 2013. https://twitter.com/JesseWarn/status/399078879102390273 *This episode had about 2.07 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.26 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References * A or casket girl (Fr. fille à la cassette) was a woman brought from France to the French colonies of Louisiana to marry. * The women showed up, bearing only as many belongings that would fit in a little wooden chest called a "casquette" or “casket,” which appears to be the 18th century equivalent of an overnight bag.'' * They were conspicuous by reason of their virtue. Normally women were supplied to the colonists by raking the streets of Paris for undesirables, or by emptying the houses of correction. ** The casquette girls, however, were recruited from church charitable institutions, usually Orphanages and convents, and, although poor, were practically guaranteed to be virgins. For this reason, it later became a matter of pride in Louisiana to show descent from them. * The casquette or casket girls were the inspiration for the operetta Naughty Marietta by the composer Victor Herbert. * Interestingly enough, legends exist in which the casquette girls, or casket girls, were turned into vampires, making it a fitting reference for a series about vampires, especially considering Rebekah, who is a devout feminist and who hates seeing women hurt at the hands in men, would have seen an appeal into making the girls vampires so they would be strong enough to defend themselves against their potentially abusive suitors. * The Casket Girl is the title of a novel about a girl who comes to New Orleans from France in the 1700s by Naomi Dawn Musch. * The Casket Girls is the name of a band from Savannah, Georgia. The band consists of sisters Phaedra & Elsa Greene joined by Ryan Graveface. Quotes :Rebekah: "For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start, hoping to find fortune, adventure, even love. Young society women, imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman. Like the legendary Casket Girls. Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle." ---- :Rebekah: "The Casket Girls' legend lives on. Now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion...with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves." ---- :Rebekah: "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. She's like a modern-day Casket Girl." :Hayley: "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" :Rebekah: "Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together." ---- :Rebekah: "It is said that this is a man's world. And sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not. But women are more resilient than given credit for. And some women, well, let's just say their oppressors had better watch out." ---- :Rebekah: "Dull, dreary, hideous—" :Marcel: "Talking about the clothes, or something else?" :Rebekah: "Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off." :Marcel: "Bekah—" :Rebekah: "Don't. You made your choice. You and Klaus are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me." :Rebekah: "I wonder who that could be." ---- :Elijah: "Would you like some help?" :Hayley: "You might need to use all your vampire strength." :Elijah: "Allow me." :Hayley: "Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess." :Elijah: "I think you look lovely." ---- :Klaus: "That child is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying all we've worked for?" :Cami: "Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him. That's what he said yesterday, before he told me to forget." :Rebekah: "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus." :Hayley: "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" :Rebekah: "Either way, us girls have got to stick together." :Sophie: "If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know if we're practicing magic.. And if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything." :Davina: I'll kill him." :Josh: "Davina, Originals can't be killed." :Davina: "I'm strong, Josh." :Davina: "Enough of you." Multimedia Soundtrack Bellstop - Trouble (Savages Promo) Videos The Originals 1x10 Promo "The Casket Girls" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - The Casket Girls Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - 'Savages' Promo HD|"Savages" Promo The Originals 1x10 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x10 "The Casket Girls" Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Originals - The Casket Girls Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Claire Holt - The Casket Girls|Short Clip The Originals returns in just 4 days - Daniel Gillies|4 days Phoebe Tonkin - The Originals is all new in 3 days!|3 days Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (6)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (8)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (10)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12)_FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= Casket1-0.jpg Casket2-0.jpg Casket3-0.jpg Casket4-0.jpg Casket5-0.jpg Casket6-0.jpg Casket7-0.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket9-0.jpg Casket10-0.jpg Casket11-0.jpg Casket120.jpg Casket130.jpg Casket140.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket170.jpg Casket180.jpg Casket190.jpg Casket200.jpg Casket210.jpg Casket220.jpg Casket230.jpg Casket240.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket28.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket30.jpg Casket31.jpg Casket32.jpg Casket33.jpg Casket34.jpg Casket35.jpg Casket36.jpg Casket37.jpg Casket38.jpg Casket39.jpg Casket40.jpg Casket41.jpg Casket42.jpg Casket43.jpg Casket44.jpg Casket45.jpg Casket46.jpg Casket47.jpg Casket48.jpg Casket49.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket53.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket55.jpg Casket56.jpg Casket57.jpg Casket58.jpg Casket59.jpg Casket60.jpg Casket61.jpg Casket62.jpg Casket63.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket65.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket67.jpg Casket68.jpg Casket69.jpg Casket70.jpg Casket71.jpg Casket72.jpg Casket73.jpg Casket74.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket76.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket78.jpg Casket79.jpg Casket80.jpg Casket81.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket85.jpg Casket86.jpg Casket87.jpg Casket88.jpg Casket89.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket91.jpg Casket92.jpg Casket93.jpg Casket94.jpg Casket95.jpg Casket96.jpg Casket97.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh.jpg Davinajoshhh2.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket100.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket107.jpg Casket108.jpg Casket109.jpg Casket110.jpg Casket111.jpg Casket112.jpg Casket113.jpg Casket114.jpg Casket115.jpg originals-10.jpg Casket116.jpg Casket117.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes